A Hidden Kindness
by Halloween265
Summary: AU. Rose is publicly humiliated at school by Dimitri and sent home. Dimitri goes to apologize to her, but at the same time a massive storm passes through the town. Rose can't send him out so she invites him into her house for now. This is gonna be a long storm...
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is just a plot bunny, so I'm not sure if this would be worth continuing. I have a few other ideas for a VA story but I'll see if this one can work out. I'm bored out of my mind, literally. Reviews and some criticism are greatly appreciated. I put some songs that go great with the chapter but you don't have to play 'em if you don't want to.

* * *

Chapter 1

Song for the chapter: Dye - Fantasy

.

Another humorless joke.

Another forced laugh.

Another punch to the face.

Life is not fun for me. At least, not at the moment.

On the floor holding his broken nose is Dimitri Belikov. I know I should feel pretty guilty about punching him and breaking his nose, but it's actually quite relieving. Not as much as I'd like it to be. But it'll do.

For now.

Dimitri so far has been a pain in my ass for the past few years now. He hadn't been here for more than 5 years, compared to me living in this god forsaken town my entire life, and he's always the talk of the school. Sure he has the looks and grades for it, but honestly, he's another one of those nimrods ruling the campus. Girls swoon at his feet; which makes me think that they'll even go as far as to kiss his shoes and the very ground he walks on. I mean, what if one day he 'accidentally' steps in dog crap and they still do it? Gross.

Since freshman year it's been non-stop jokes and insults. I, of course, have had my share of 'jokes' with him. Junior year everyone was invited to a beach party just downtown. Unfortunately when it meant "everyone", it included Dimitri.

The thought just brought a smile on my face thinking about it.

I brought my dog Abby along with me and Lissa. While we were walking I noticed that the world class nimrods were flirting with some blonde girls but Dimitri was talking with Tasha. I don't know if my hand twitched or if it was too sweaty but I let go of the leash and Abby charged right towards them. Tasha, being the girl she was, screamed and got up to run with Dimitri following her. Wanting to capture the moment I took out my phone and recorded the entire thing. Abby bit the edge of his swimming trunks and dragged it down, showing his junk for all the world to see. Even funnier, he lost his balance and grabbed the back of Tasha's bikini, effectively tearing it off in the process.

The school recieved lots of calls from angry parents and horror-stricken grandparents. Many of them you can hear children crying in the background.

The entire school lost the privelege of off campus get togethers.

Anyway, back to present mode. Today he went too far. Normally I wouldn't strike back on an insult commenting my parents love life. He didn't know the full truth of what had happened but it was damn close to it.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asked as she inspected my hand.

I smiled faintly at her, "I'm fine Lissa. Just needed to teach nimrod here a lesson." I looked down at Dimitri, mentally doing a victory dance at the sight of his nose.

"I don't need a pipsqueak to teach me a lesson." He snarled.

"This pipsqueak can kick your ass." I shot back.

Lissa put a hand on my shoulder, "Let's go before Stan comes and gives you another detention."

Ah, Stan. The real pain in the ass. He even tops Dimitri.

"Hathaway!"

Shit.

I turned to see the principal heading towards me, a stern expression on her face.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa shout behind me, but I didn't take my gaze off the oncoming bull.

I should have.

Soon enough the feeling of something wet and thick oozed over my head and down my back, the familiar smell of strawberries hitting my nose.

What.

The.

Fuck.

"Mr. Belikov!" The principal turned her glare onto him. This time I did turn around to face him, his nose covered with dried blood but wearing a look of victory. He held up in hands in surrender.

"Sorry ma'am. Lost my footing."

She smacked the empty cup out of his hands. "You don't fool me for a second. You know damn well as I that that was NOT an accident."

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, I would've laughed and done something worse to him. Like hug him to death. Literally.

Two minutes into their argument I got bored and looked down at my arm. The urge to lick the strawberry smoothie was tempting. Very tempting indeed. Just one lick...

"And for you Ms. Hathaway." The principal turned towards me.

"Huh?"

"You will be going home for the day to clean up. When you return tomorrow we will discuss your punishment. As well as Mr. Belikov. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. Ma'am! My bad. Yes, ma'am." Did I really just do that?

She gave the 'if looks could kill' look at me and turned around, shouting at the students to get to class. Soon enough it was just me and nimrod number one standing in the hall.

"Well, if I must say, that look does suit you." He turned to me, smirk still in place.

"Shut up, Belikov."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: Alright, we'll give this a try. Sorry if I make any mistakes, or if it gets confusing at some parts. It's been a really long time since I've written something actually decent, let alone in 1st person point of view.

.

Feist - Caught A Long Wind

.

I was being punished.

It seemed that the part from last night's conversation with my mom about beating up one of the supposedly 'toughest' guys in school was being taken pretty seriously. She looked pissed that it had to happen in front of the principal but from the way she held her posture I could tell she was somewhat proud of me. My dad, of course, high-fived me and said it was a shame that I was caught in the act.

Janine, I prefer to call her that most of the time, hauled my butt to the backyard where we spent the next hour practicing training exercises. She showed me a few she wanted me to do, a couple of weight reps, and then last minute cardio.

Why did it have to exist? I hated cardio more than anything.

I was on my second lap around the neighborhood when I spotted _him_.

Now I definitely hate it.

Not wanting to turn around I kept running, his figure getting closer and closer. But he didn't seem to take notice of his surroundings because his head was leaned forward as if looking down at the sidewalk or texting. I caught up to him and saw that he was reading a book.

Without thinking I blurted out, "What are you reading?"

Slightly surprised, his head jerked up to look at me. His calm expression turning into a scowl. "None of your business." I spotted a hint of his accent in there. Then I noticed he was looking me up and down taking in my appearance. Now it was my turn to scowl.

He didn't look up. "If you're able to talk while working out then you aren't working out hard enough."

I realized I stopped running. Damn. Frowning, I just left him to his business.

. . .

"Don't you think it's a little _exorbitant_?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

I eyed the huge plasma screen sitting in our living room. "I don't know. I just thought that since the house is already small as it is, wouldn't you want something more...cozy?"

Abe waved me off, "There's nothing to worry about, we hardly get visitors as it is. Plus your mother is almost never here-"

"You're never here too."

He put a hand to his chest, "You confound me with your words of pure-"

"Truth?"

"Hush child. You're ruining my dramatic evening." He casually walked up to the tv, observing it as though he were having second thoughts. "I think my standards are far too high...this plasma will not do!"

I sighed and started to say something about his pickiness when I heard the ringtone coming from his phone.

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear_

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Bear..._

I looked at him in shock, "What the hell was that?!"

"That's my new ringtone. I believe it's been the 'talk of the century'. Such weird tunes music productions are springing up."

I noticed he let it ring, not even bothering to answering it, "The purpose of a phone is to answer whoever is calling you."

"Yes, well the last few times I have picked it up, people have tried selling me things varying from knickknacks to vacations to Jamaica. One call stood out to me, and mark my words when I say I will never let anyone borrow my phone again. A rather 'generous' woman had offered up her services to me for the week and sent...interesting photos." By this point I was laughing hard. He was never one for women whoring themselves to men for money.

Then I heard the sound of pans clattering from the kitchen. For a moment I wonder how odd I looked. Janine walked into the living room and stared at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Rose, give your father a break! He went through a hard time!"

If anything, I laughed even harder. Then, when she saw Abe nearly choke trying to hold in his laughter, she realized the double meaning behind her words, "Cut it out! Both of you! That's gross!"

...

Note: Sorry for the short chapters, but that's how they're going to be for a while. Unless I have a sudden change of heart and we'll get longer chapters but no promises. We might be talking weekly updates but who knows? The mind works in many ways. Well...mine might just be lazy.

If you're all good, I might give a treat ;) and it's almost 1 am, so night all.

Thanks for the motivation guys,

**Tatiana Belikova**

**Goode-Lover**

**timeignites**

**Emoroza**

**katkitty05**

**Mrs. Belikova**


End file.
